


Who needs them anyway

by Booker_DeShit



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (Pst. That's Joey), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Henry Stein, Cake, Canon Disabled Character, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Crossover Pairings, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Guy Joey Drew, Joeyverse, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Doubt, Some Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000, a.k.a jo-jo & tinte, first story after long as block, hope it ain't too shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Jo-jo isn't feeling well after failing to connect with another version of himself across the Joeyverse. His family is there to make him feel better & show him that he doesn't need those other Joeys.
Relationships: Jo-jo/Tinte, Joey Drew & Everyone, Joey Drew & Sammy Lawrence, Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Joey Drew/Joey Drew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. You already have a family

Jo-jo entered the break room with a frown on his perpetually smiley face, locking the door behind him. Sammy frowned right back as worry for his best friend bubbled up in his chest. He went to get up from the break room sofa, but a simple wave from Jo-jo had him sitting right back down.

Jo-jo collapsed across his lap, face pressed into his stomach, & Sammy had to strain to hear him, “What’s wrong with me, Sammy?”

“Well, you’re made entirely out of ink, but so are the rest of us so that can’t be it,” A little smile played on Sammy’s lips, but it was gone just as quick. These jokes usually had Jo-jo in fits of snorting & giggling, yet there was no reaction from him this time, “What’s the matter, Beasty? Who hurt my best friend?” Jo-jo shrugged off Sammy’s hand when it came to rest upon his head, but he moved just a bit & lucked him in the eyes.

“Is that why the other Joeys don’t like me? Because I’m a monster?” A tear trailed down Jo-jo’s cheek, then another, & a third. His mouth curled into a wobbly smile, as black tears stained his cheeks.

Sammy’s eyes flashed red for a second, a familiar glow to the both of them, before he cupped Jo-jo’s cheeks, “Of course not! They just don’t know what they’re missing out on. Who needs them anyway, when you’re better than any ten of those Joeys together? You’re better than all of those other Joeys _combined.”_

“But, Sammy... I don’t want to be better. I just want to make friends. I...” A knock came at the door as Jo-jo dissolved into tears. It was then quickly unlocked with a wave of Sammy’s hand, & Wally burst through it, nearly dropping the cake he had gotten from... somewhere. Henry & Norman followed behind him, steading the clumsy janitor. Susie came through after them, as did Allison who vaulted over the stair railing to get right to Jo-jo. Then came the rest of the crew, Tom, Dot, Shawn, all of them. The kids trotted in last, the triplets making a small circle around the sofa where their papa lay.

Henry situated himself at Sammy’s right, one hand reaching out to tangle in Jo-jo’s hair, “Hello, darling.” Jo-jo didn’t push him off like he did with Sammy, but he didn’t lean into like he usually did.

“Sammy told us you weren’t feeling good.” Jack sat on Sammy’s other side, grabbing Jo-jo’s legs to drape them over his lap so that he could lay on the sofa fully.

“So, naturally, we came to make you feel better.” Bertrum added with a dismissive wave of his hand, yet there was a deep worry set in his eyes.

“And we brought a cake!” Wally exclaimed, thrusting the cake out for Jo-jo to see. From the corner of his eye, Jo-jo saw Tom lurch forward to steady the cake, or it would have landed on someone’s shoes. That got a slight smile out of him.

“So, what’s poisoning you, Jo-jo?” Buddy asked, standing behind the sofa to look down at him. Dot stood at his side, & they both looked at Jo-jo with worried looks yet reassuring smiles.

“Who do we need to eliminate?” Lacie added, cracking her knuckles. Grant cringed from beside her at the grating noise, his scrunched-up face getting a small giggle out of Jo-jo.

“See, Jo? Who need _those guys_ as friends when you have us? Your family.” Sammy wiped away a tear from Jo-jo’s cheek, before grimacing at the mascara stain on his finger. A laugh rippled through the entire group, starting with Norman & Susie, going all around the break room to Buddy & Dot. When everyone was done, Jo-jo himself let out another small giggle. He reached out a hand to ruffle the hair of his little troublemaker trio, who all begun poking him here & there with little giggles & laughs.

“Yeah, who needs them? I have all of you after all.”


	2. But you need me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo-jo might not need those other Joeys, but there is one Joey he could never say no to.

Once Jo-jo begun to feel better, & his head & chest begun to hurt from how much he had laughed, his family began to filter out of break room. Jo-jo was left there to rest, & so he leant back on the sofa, folding his hands over chest & closing his eyes. A content smile had returned to his radiant face. He had only gotten a short five minutes of sleep when the door to the break room slammed open.

“Urgh,” He groaned, pushing himself up again, “I thought I told Sammy to lock the door.”

“Jo-jo!” A familiar voice called out to him, & a pair of thin arms throw themselves around his neck. Jo-jo got a face full of black hair, & a weight in his lap.

“Tinte!” He exclaimed when he realised who it was, hugging his boyfriend back.

Tinte pulled back, cupping Jo-jo’s still tear-stained cheeks, “Sammy told me that you weren’t feeling well. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Tinte. Perfectly fine.” The other Joey replied with a rumbling laugh, bumping their noses together.

Tinte grinned, “Great! So... um. Wanncuddlewithme?” A furious blush spread over Tinte’s cheeks. Jo-jo wordlessly draped his long body across the sofa, holding Tinte to his chest as he once again closed his eyes. Tinte closed his eyes too, content to listen to Jo-jo’s steady heartbeat.

Five minutes later a small puddle of ink formed at the door of the break room. Then Henry clambered out of the puddle, shook himself off of the extra ink, & trotted over to the two Drews cuddling. He clambered over Tinte & squeezed himself between Jo-jo & the back of the sofa. This was nice.  



End file.
